deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gilgamesh VS Yukari Yakumo
Gilgamesh VS Yukari Yakumo is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Gilgamesh from the Fate Visual Novels and Yukari Yakumo from the Doujinish video game series Touhou Project. (VS image created by ArachnoGia) Description Gate of Babylon VS the manipulator of Boundaries. Which user of weapon vaults will spam their way to victory? Interlude Wiz: There are many people who are able to use every weapon. Boomstick: So what do these two do? Store them somewhere and launch a barrage of their collected arsenal at their opponents. Wiz: Not to mention many of the said weapons have unique abilities. Boomstick: Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes and douche baggary. Wiz: And Yukari Yakumo, the Yokai of boundaries. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Gilgamesh Wiz: Heroes of old, known for their famous tales and quests of glory. Boomstick: Yet the oldest hero and the one whose tale has been recycled through time is the legendary Gilgamesh of Uruk. Wiz: In the B.C era, he was worshipped as divine, being a warrior no-one could surpass. Then again, he was a half-breed between man and the goddess Rimat Ninsun, so his worship is somewhat reasonable. Boomstick: Oh, you mean he's like Jesus? Wiz: In a way, yes. Anyway, fearful of the demi-god's arrogance, the gods sent down Enkidu to keep an eye on the young king. He was eventually found by Gilgamesh and they became best of friends. Boomstick: And yet the gods killed Enkidu because of this. It's not as though he wasn't doing his job. Wiz: Upset and enraged, he sought out a herb with immortal properties, travelling far and wide in search of it, for his vault of treasures also needed a new addition. Boomstick: Which was unfortunate when a snake consumed it before he made it back to Uruk, making it gain shedding properties and making Gilgamesh realise immortality was out of his grasp. Wiz: As a result, he returned to the city and fulfilled his role as king until he day he died, which would've been the end of his existence if not for the Holy Grail appearing before him. Boomstick: This object granted Gil another chance to live, as long as he took part in the Holy Grail War along with other heroes of old. Wiz: Because of this, he took part in the Fourth Holy Grail War as the embodiment of the Archer Class, even meeting folks like Alexander the Great, Lancelot and even Arturia Pendragon. Boomstick: By the end of the war, all heroes had died apart from Gil, who managed to bathe in the Grail's mana and curses to become human. Damn, and to think it was a holy object. Wiz: This led to him taking part in the Fifth war as well, but wasn't as successful in his goals. Boomstick: Naturally, every hero in this world has a weapon that resembles what they were like in life. In this case, due to being the first hero and a collector of treasures, he hosts the Gate of Babylon. Wiz: This is known as a Noble Phantasm and his has all manner of Noble Phantasms inside it, making him a hero slayer in a way. Boomstick: This vault contains stuff like Caladbolg, Gae Bolg, Vimana, Vajra, Gram and Durandal, and there are many more weapons he possesses that aren't even named, but have cool abilities! Wiz: These range from axe and scythe boomerangs, machine guns, an ice sword capable of freezing space, invisble swords, a mirror shield, Auto-Defensor discs and lightning without form. Boomstick: Even with all that crap, he still has a few more weapons, as well as food and a suit of armor capable of blocking strong magic. All these weapons also return to the Gate of Babylon after several seconds of being used. Wiz: Yet he has two signature weapons which can't be stolen and can only be used by him: Enkidu and Ea. Boomstick: Enkidu is capable of binding foes based on their level of divinity: the more divine one is, the more powerful the chains. Wiz: And Ea is actually the key to his Gate of Babylon and can turn into a blade, which is a little absurd since it can stab targets with a flat top. Boomstick: But Ea is not to be messed with! By having the three parts of the sword rotate, condensing wind pressure in the process, Gil can charge its power and use a move known as Enuma Elish. Wiz: Its destructive output can be on par with Excalibur, but possesses much more magical energy and can destroy large areas of land if charged enough. It's even hyped to destroy planets. Boomstick: But with all that, there are just a few flaws with this near unstoppable hero. For one, because he doesn't bother to experiment with the weapons in his vault, he doesn't know all of their abilities, let alone know every weapon that resides inside. It's just that big. Wiz: And while he is capable of wielding weapons, he mainly launches them out of his vault as he can only last so long against melee-based heroes. Boomstick: And then there's his arrogance... Wiz: He essentially makes even the most arrogant people...well, modest in comparison. He restricts how many weapons he launches based on the opponent's capabilities as well. Boomstick: His arrogance caused him to lose against Saber and Shirou in two separate arcs: Saber due to him wanting her as his wife and Shirou because of his pride and thinking Shirou was merely an ant compared to him. Wiz: Yet if an opponent proves their worth against him, he will make sure his victory is assured. Gilgamesh: Who gave you permission to talk, mongrel? Yukari Yakumo Wiz: In the world of Touhou, there exist many unnatural beings, ranging from the fierce onis to cute, yet fearsome fairies. Boomstick: Wait what? How can fairies be intimidating? Wiz: Well for one, they're certainly destructive, and that's only when you scratch the surface of their darker side... Boomstick: Oh, well that surely became morbid. Anywho, these species are categorized as Yokai and are pretty friendly, even doing malicious deeds for the sake of been invited to a tea party. Yes, I'm looking at you, Yuyuko! Wiz: But the strongest out of them all is the Yokai of boundaries, Yukari. Boomstick: Wow, that chick has a nice rack! Plus, she still looks ripe for the picking, despite being over 1,000 years old. Wiz: Funnily enough, she's as old as Gensokyo's history. Boomstick: It's unknown how she was born or how she managed to get her boundary abilities, but it seems she acts a lot like a Yokai. Wiz: In fact, there isn't much that Yukari reveals about herself, apart from basics such as her name. So much so that it's questionable whether her Shikigami, Ran knows much about her. Boomstick: The only thing she's really done is try to launch a full scale war with the Lunarians, which ended up backfiring into her face and causing large amounts of bloodshed from the Gensokyo side. Wiz: It's also debatable what her motives were for this war, whether to try and gain a power source or to teach the Yokai to not wage war. Boomstick: She even managed to save her human friend Yuyuko by making her a Yokai. Imagine that. Wiz: Being a relatively overpowered Yokai, Yukari actually has many Skills at her disposal, such as Fantasy Manaical Rift, Flesh Dismantler, Bewitching Bait and Eyes That View Change. Gruesome sounding, yet effective attacks. Boomstick: Yet she can still use Spell Cards, which are essentially what makes a Touhou character as destructive or hax based as they are. In the case of Yukari, they do both. Wiz: The ones based around Yukari are absurd due to her boundary manipulation, varying from names like the Boundary of 2D and 3D, in which her attack orbits the edges of a selected area to the Boundary Between Life and Death. Boomstick: Basically, it's a crap ton of beams and energy balls that head in your direction. And yet those are just two of her Spell Cards! Wiz: Some of her most devastating ones include Glow Worms' Nest, Bait Laced with Venom, Boundary Between Wave and Particle and her most well-known one, Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station. Boomstick: It allows her to launch a subway train right into the opponent's face, meaning they'll need a lot more than plastic surgery to get away with the mark it'll make. Wiz: It's also been shown and stated she is capable of matching the likes of other powerful Yokai like Suika. But we've only scraped the surface of her manipulation of boundaries. Boomstick: According to her, she is able to control boundaries between any and all things, such as the one between Gensokyo and the real world. Wiz: She's also capable of opening up boundaries in the form of dimensional gaps which she can use to teleport from one place to another, or drag foes into her subspace. Boomstick: She's able to use them to absorb attacks, then redirect them at the foe. And it's not just physical boundaries she's limited to, since she can manipulate even the general concept of boundaries. Wiz: However, it does have limits, such as having to fit certain criteria to enter an area and she hasn't been shown to destroy boundaries, since it would negate a boundary's existence and have a large impact on Gensokyo. Also, most boundary manipulation won't be too useful in battle. Boomstick: But...she's capable of transporting herself places with gaps and not allowing others to follow. Wiz: Even so, while she can use her Shikigami for combat, we have disallowed this as she has countless amounts of servants at her disposal. Boomstick: Also, even with her powers, she's extremely lazy. Because of this, she tends to go easier on her opponents first off so that she doesn't have to work herself too much or accidentally one shots a foe. Wiz: But the boundary manipulator of Gensokyo, once serious, will not back down from a fight! Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's finish the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time...For a Death Battle! Fight On one fateful evening, Yukari was observing the worlds she bridged with her gaps, finding out information in regards to a knight that had tipped the balance of one particular world. While she was collecting information, one of the gaps showed two blue armored figures fighting, one wielding a red spear and another with an invisible weapon. In order to keep the peace in the outside world, Yukari transported herself in between the heroes, startling them and forcing them to jump backwards. Lancer: Don't intervene in this battle! Saber: Civilian, if you don't want to get hurt, I'd advise you to move. Yukari: (yawns), I appreciate the offer, but I'd advise you two to stop this. Her overpowering presence had at least made the heroes hesitant to attack. Then, Saber was the first to lower her weapon. Saber: I suppose with this one in the way, it'll make our fight much more difficult to have. The opponent nodded, and simply vanished. Before Saber could retreat herself, a golden figure emerged from a portal, levitating. It was then she realized who the one disturbing the world was. Gilgamesh: Hey, I was enjoying myself with that fight! Now, receive punishment like the mongrel you are! He launched six swords out of his vault, but before they reached his foe, she moved her umbrella in the way, blocking the attack and making the weapons bounce off. Yukari: I'm sorry about that, but it at least drew you out. Excuse me miss, would you mind dropping out of this battle? Before Saber could reply, a gap opened up behind her, which Yukari nudged her into, teleporting her away. Yukari: Now we may battle... Gilgamesh: Maybe you're not as weak as previously imagined. I'll enjoy your pain! FIGHT! The king of heroes was the first to attack, sending a few swords in Yukari's direction. She easily countered them with mediocre energy blasts, which caused them to explode and seemingly disappear. Gilgamesh wasn't caught off guard, but felt underwhelmed by his opponent. Gilgamesh: ...Is that it? I expected more, especially from someone who started this facade. Yukari: Maybe if you weren't holding back so much, I'd treat this battle seriously. A little annoyed by this statement, Gilgamesh had created portals above them and rained down several weapons upon his target. However, a gap appeared above Yukari, which engulfed the weapons. Before she was capable of unleashing them upon their owner, the weapons suddenly vanished, prompting her to enter the gap. Even though she had disappeared from her foe's sight, Gilgamesh was wary, though he had failed to notice the gap appearing behind him, which Yukari exited before proceeding to smack him with her umbrella, sending him crashing to ths floor. Appearing unhurt, Gilgamesh got up before noticing several gaps had opened and attempted to rain energy blasts upon him. While he did dodge and begun levitating again, Yukari shot a wave towards him. He managed to again, dodge and fire some weapons from his vault at his target, causing her to fly around to evade Gilgamesh's onslaught. It was only when the wave looped around that the king of heroes noticed it, to which he responded by firing lightning at it, causing it to explode. Knowing how troublesome his opponent may potentially become, he summoned forth his Auto Defensors to carry the lightning towards the Yokai. After successfully dodging the weapons, she had noticed the lightning coming her way and blocked it with her umbrella. It was then Gilgamesh used Vajra to hit her while she blocked his other attack. The arrow hit and made an explosion filled with electricity, but once the smoke had faded, Yukari was left unfazed by the attack. Yukari: Oh, you've finally started to go serious? I'll tag along. Then, she opened several gaps once again, this time firing lasers out from them, targeting Gilgamesh, who had summoned Vimana so that he could avoid them. Yukari went in pursuit of the golden jet, turning the battle into a dogfight. She begun pelting the vehicle with much larger energy blasts, yet it was capable of maneuvering away from them. Those that would've hit were interrupted by his more powerful weaponry, all while he was firing his weapons at her. Gilgamesh: How do you like these!? After calling out to her, three weapons got sent out of the vault, deliberatly missing her. Before she could answer his statement with sarcasm, she noticed their trajectory had changed and were now in pursuit of her. In response, she used her energy bullets to destroy them, but when she turned around, she was surrounded by the Gate of Babylon's portals, all of which fired upon her and created a large shockwave when they impacted, shattering the glass windows of buildings below. However, she once again disappeared into her gap before the attack hit, but rather than coming out immediately, she begun pondering about her opponent. Yukari: (This foe is much more meddlesome than I originally perceived. Perhaps I can go serious on him) She then exited her gap after several seconds, back in the place where the weapons collided and noticing Gilgamesh with an irritated face. Gilgamesh: Alright, I suppose you've proved your strength against me, mongrel, but you'd be mistaken if I'm done at that. Yukari: That's what I was anticipating all this time...If you're going to go all out, then by all means, do so. He then opened portals again, sending many weapons in her direction, including Durandal, Caladbolg, Gae Bolg and Gram. Despite his greater weapon choice, Yukari formed a close ranged magical attack that acted as a barrier and blocked the weapons and sent them back to the Gate of Babylon. Then, she once again fired lasers as well as energy blasts from her gaps in greater proportions to keep Gilgamesh on his toes. With Vimana, he charged at Yukari, intending to crash into her. She barely avoided its front end and managed to land in front of Gilgamesh before dueling him on the jet's main platform. As she started decreasing the gap between them, Gilgamesh remained in his seat and bombarded her with weapons, which were blocked by her umbrella. Noticing the breaching gap between them, Gilgamesh grew anxious and called forth the gate's key, along with Enkidu. With Enkidu, he launched it towards Yukari with the intention of stripping her of the umbrella as well as binding her, but she had summoned forth a subway train in front of her, not only blocking Enkidu, but impacting Gilgamesh and sending him, as well as Vimana to the ground. While freefalling, Gilgamesh used Enkidu to bind the subway train so that he could escape the trajectory of it before releasing it, which made it fall to the floor and sighting Yukari above, who was floating down to be of equal height, which was less than 100 feet to the ground. Yukari: I propose that we go all out. After all, we've only been building up to this moment. Gilgamesh begun chuckling to himself before bursting out into laughter an calming himself down. Gilgamesh: I didn't believe it was possible, but you have gained my respect. Now, may we fight to one's glorious death! One fit for any fighter. With that, the key in Gilgamesh's hand opened and covered the sky black with red lines, before forming Ea. The two then begun busting out what remained of their arsenal and strength, with Gilgamesh's weapons winning the power struggle. Despite this, Yukari used her gap to vanish once more and making Gilgamesh the victor of the struggle. However, he wasn't caught off-guard and prepared himself, striking the area Yukari appeared in. Even though she blocked, the power radiating from Ea was enough to launch her backwards a little. It was then Gilgamesh used Enkidu again from behind Yukari and managed to successfully bind her. He then tried to land a combo with Ea, but Yukari kept summoning barriers to cushion the blows. Noticing that Ea would be too powerful for her to face unprepared, she opened gaps to fire lasers at Enkidu, severing the chains shortly after making contact. Then, she slipped into her gap again in order to try and recover. The only problem was Ea begun to spin its three different segments. As a result, she confronted Gilgamesh for the last time, appearing below him and managing to drag him into her gap. Confused, Gilgamesh looked around at the many menacing eyes that plagued the area they were in. Yukari: Alright, this is the final stop. As to make sure that world isn't destroyed, I've moved us here. Gilgamesh: Hmph, it makes little difference. Their weapons clashed for what seemed like the last time, Yukari's umbrella impacting Ea with tremendous force, as so with Ea hitting the umbrella with ferocity. Just as the weapons interlock, Gilgamesh summons Gram from his vault and uses it in his other hand, tring to catch his foe off guard. However, Yukari manages to hold her own and even knock Gram out of his hand. The charging of Ea had ceased, which made Gilgamesh use the Gate of Babylon to rain down swords on Yukari, who retreated to avoid damage. It was at that moment Gilgamesh unleashed Ea's energy. Gilgamesh: Enuma Elish! The attack erupted from Ea like an uncontainable storm, aiming straight for the Yokai, but she wasn't in fear, but rather, relief that her opponent busted out his best move. Because of this, she opened a gap just before it hit, sucking up the attack. Gilgamesh was in disbelief that his trump card was disposed of, until the gap radiated with Ea's power and redirected it back at Gilgamesh. Once it hit, despite Gilgamesh being in pain, he was relieved he was bested by a worthy adversary, smiling in the attack before his body faded away. Then, Yukari went to the Hakurei Shrine, where she collapsed from exhaustion and was brought in by Reimu and Suika. After a few days had passed since the encounter, Yukari is seen in a bed, and her eyes open. K.O! Yukari then says farewell to her companions before entering a boundary, only for a boundary opening up on the screen and Yukari emerging to converse with the directors. Post-Fight Analysis Yukari: So I see you were observing me...Rude. Boomstick: Ahhh! What the hell!? How did you get in? Yukari: Simple, boundaries. Researchers such as yourselves should know this. Wiz: Well, we usually don't suffer from a character taking over. Yukari: I see. So, are we going to sit around and chat idly all day or is a review of the battle going to be in order? Boomstick: Oh, right. Take it away, Wiz! Wiz: This fight...was really close. So close, that only Yukari's manipulation of boundaries was capable of saving her life on multiple occasions. Boomstick: While not an effective weapon on paper, Yukari's umbrella has been able to tank a load of crap, even some of Reimu's more powerful attacks, and she wasn't even serious the entire time. Wiz: Because of her laziness and her foe's arrogance, it would take some time before either would treat the other seriously. However, once they did, it made the fight an uphill climb for the pair, with similar speeds, reaction times, strength and experience. Yukari: (yawns), Well what can I say? Many people bore me. Boomstick: But Yukari just takes the edge in all of them. And before anyone mentions Enkidu, I will say this: it's only strong against those with divinity, something which Yukari does not have to our knowledge and research. Wiz: Heck, when they were serious, only Ea actually stood a decent chance of putting her out of commission for good, despite Gilgamesh's somewhat greater utility. After all, it can rip through space-time and destroy the world. Boomstick: The only thing is that Yukari, being the strongest Yokai, is capable of doing the same. Don't believe me? Then look at the strength of other Yokai like Suika who can topple mountains and destroy countries, even they're intimidated by this granny. Wiz: However, we'd like to say while her boundary manipulation was decent, it didn't allow her to use Gilgamesh's own weapons against him due to being able to return to the Gate of Babylon. Boomstick: Yet energy blasts, such as Enuma Elish can. And with Yukari's own gap dimension, it did flip the fight in her favor. Wiz: That brings us to the final point, while it's impressive it can rip through space-time, it hasn't been capable of destroying entire dimensions, something which Yukari's gaps are linked to. Ergo, said attack would be capable of being redirected. Plus, you have to bare in mind Gilgamesh isn't proficient with the weapons in his vault, which means he hasn't been able to master abilities that would've helped him out or even allow him to win the fight. Yukari: (claps), You really did your homework on this. I applaud that. Wiz: Of course. Boomstick: Oh well, our golden hero just got treated as a mutt. Wiz: The winner is Yukari Yakumo. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DealySinner28 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015